In motor vehicles, there are various systems that provide the driver with information, e.g., a navigation system, the customary control displays, or an entertainment system, which displays, for example, received radio stations, the volume, or the like. Information may be provided to the driver independently of the current driving situation, i.e., the driver information systems continue operation in a one-time set mode.
In this regard, in driving situations in which the driver is required to dedicate greater attention to the operating of the vehicle, information output at an inappropriate time may result in an undesired distraction, thereby putting the traffic participants at risk.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method for operating information systems for a driver in a motor vehicle, and also provide a device for carrying out a method via which increased driving safety may be achieved.